Dara Strix
Dara Aves Strix is a half-blood wizard, and retired Auror, from Edinburgh, Scotland. She returned to Hogwarts to serve as one of the Defense Against Dark Arts professors in 2024. As an Auror, she worked in the United States, in Seattle particularly, as a member of Magical Security. Biography Early Life (1976-1987) Dara was born to a single mother doing her best to keep things together. Her father had chosen his freedom over his family, and was a long gone memory before Dara could actually remember. Her childhood was mostly just trying to survive, while her mother did the best she could, while choosing the wrong men. It was because of this, that a girl of eight showed her first signs of magic in order to protect herself. It was her mother's most recent choice of men that swung at the young girl, and it was the same man who found himself being repelled forcefully into the nearest wall. After that things went back to normal day-by-bay survival until a letter came in the mail. Education (1987-1995) Hogwarts was an escape for Dara, and a relief for her mother, as it enabled both of them to work at bettering themselves without worrying about the other. However, as Dara grew stronger and more independent, her mother worked herself into a dead end. Dara managed to graduate with high marks in both O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and pursued the occupation of Auror despite the fact that it would make it near impossible to visit her mother. However, the Ministry would not accept new applicants in that time, leaving Dara to travel abroad to seek her job of choice. Magical Law-Enforcement (1996-2023) The young woman joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where she proved herself to be quick on her feet and capable of keeping up with even veteran Aurors. She even assisted with taking down dark wizards that had fled Britain after the second defeat of Voldemort, eventually earning her a place stationed in Seattle as a member of Magical Security. There she often dealt with illegal operations such as smuggling of magical creatures and substances, as well as more sinister things such as attacks on no-maj individuals. She finally returned to Scotland after her mother was killed in a car accident. After this, she decided to retire as an Auror and remain in Scotland to look after her non-magical siblings and their children. Dara has no open contact with any of them outside of family gatherings, nor does anyone know of her status as a witch. However, she has a habit of secretly looking in on them every so often, and also looks to see if any of their children might have magical ability. Hogwarts Professor (2024-current) After a very short time as a Private Investigator, Dara was hired by Headmaster, Oreyn Fox as one of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Personality Dara is basically a good person. She became an Auror to help people who needed helping. She can't stand seeing a child in distress or any helpless person, and has made questionable judgement calls in the past on such matters. She is also incredibly stubborn, which has both kept her going against impossible odds and made her unable to give up on things good or bad. She has a sharp tongue, and is very irreverent, and has been known for making witty comebacks, often to people she probably shouldn't. Most of her rebellious streak has been tempered by time and service, so she isn't so reckless as she used to be, however if it comes to an emergency, she will absolutely never put her safety above anyone else's. Despite never having children of her own, she does have a nurturing side, and would actually love to pass on what she has learned.